Orthopedic prosthetic implants are used to replace diseased or impaired joints in the human body. Orthopedic prosthetic implants have been used in joints throughout the body, from fingers, wrists and ankles to knees shoulders and hips. Prosthetic implants are usually implanted on a resected surface of a bone and provide a convex articulating surface to an adjacent bone or a second implant placed on the adjacent bone. In this case, a first implant presents a convex articulating surface to a second implant having a mating concave articulating surface. It is desirable that the two articulating surfaces slide on one another with a low co-efficient of friction. Consequently, low-friction articulating surfaces have been suggested for use in implants. Such surfaces may be metal to metal, with a highly polished surface, metal on ultra high molecular weight polyethylene, or ceramic articulating surfaces. In addition, carbon, and in particular pyrolytic carbon, with or without additional microstructures such as carbon fibers, has been proposed as an articulating surface.